Cinderashes
by Luna Moonshine
Summary: As you can guess, it's a modified version of Cinderella. Its' not that good, and not very good because I was just playing around, but its really an experiment seeing what might happen if the personalities were reversed. Have fun! AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderashes**

"Hey! Cinderalex! Come rub my feet!" Cinderashes sighed and went to the bidding of her beautiful sister. Her other sister yelled out that she wanted some non-fattening cucumbers for lunch. With another sigh, she went to get the cucumber.

As she went past the mirror, she paused to look at herself: ugly, hunchbacked, with protruding eyes and bowed legs, and long straggly hair, hanging greasily down her bent spine. Not like her step-sisters. Her step-sisters were beautiful: One, Annabella, had long brown hair, curled in ringlets, that hung prettily around a proud face, with beautiful blue eyes. Her other sister, Emily, had straight blonde hair, beautiful green-hazel eyes, long lashes, pink cheeks… and both of them were kind, and generous, and wonderful… she, however, was annoying, greedy, whiny, uglyand basically their exact opposite. Like her father had been, except he had been rich, and married her stepmother, who was like her daughters, except a bit time-hardened and suspicious. When her step-mother had divorced her father, he, having lost his fortune, had sold her to them as a servant/slave in an attempt to regain some cash. Her step-mother had accepted.

When her break came, and she went to her room and started to think (astonishingly).

To her dismay, there was a Royal Ball coming, to find the Prince a bride, and she wasn't going to be allowed to go,but she wanted to, because she wanted to snag the prince for herself, and become rich. So she called for her Fairy Godmother.

"What do you want?" demanded the Godmother.

"I want to become beautiful so I can get the Prince at the ball."

"No. You're to spoiled and I refuse to grant you anymore wishes until you're not." Then, with a poof of acrid smoke, she vanished.

So Cinderashes had a screaming fit, crying, shouting and screaming until she realised that the Godmother wouldn't come.

So she went and looked pitiful near the step-sisters until they noticed.

"What is it, Cinderashes?"

"I just wish that I could go to the ball… just to say I'd been there…"

Her sisters looked at each other.

"Well… I guess you could go…"

Cinderashes leaped to her feet and clapped her hands together. "Oh, Emily, Annabella, thank you so much! I'm so happy!" Then she ran off.

She picked the best dress she had – a fairly nice emerald green one, washed and combed her straggly hair, washed herself all over… and, finally, was ready.

They got into the carriage and left.

As soon as they got there, Cinderashes jumped out and ran around trying to find the prince. She found him and started clinging like a limpet, talking and babbling at him, until he was forced to order security to pull her off.

Her two stepsisters found they rather disliked the prince. He was annoying, spoiled, greedy… much like Cinderashes. But he certainly liked them! He started clinging to them like a limpet! They finally managed to lose him, leaving him looking frantically about, trying to locate them in the flashy, ostentatious crowd. Then Cinderashes found him again.

Everyone but Cinderashes was glad when the ball was over at 2:30.

Authors Note

There! I don't know exactly what should happen next, so if you have an idea, you can write it when and if you review.

Thanks for reading!

Luna


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderashes: Chapter 2

Thank you to all of you who cared enough to read the second chapter! I noticed that in the first chapter I made a mistake and wrote "Cinderalex." I hope people weren't to confused by that.

Thanks!

Luna

The following day, Cinderashes was having a shower when, with a burst of acrid, sulfurous steam, the fairy godmother appeared. Cinderashes yelped and jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. The Fairy looked quite mad and was holding a book in one hand.

"What's this all about, then?" The girl demanded. The Godmother sighed in disgust.

"According to the Godmother/Godchild rulebook, Clause 73, paragraph 2, page 34, I have to grant your wishes no matter what they are…"

"And this is relevant because…?"

"IT MEANS I HAVE TO GRANT YOUR WISH, YOU STUPID SOD!"

"Oh… Oh! YES! I wish to be beautiful!"

The godmother rolled her eyes. _Ah, the vanity…_ and waved her wand. With yet another poof of acrid smoke, in place of the usual Cinderashes, there was a beautiful young woman, even more beautiful than the two stepsisters. She had beautiful, soft, golden-brown hair, curled into ringlets, wide brown eyes, a creamy, flawless complexion, wide, soft lips… in other words, she was almost perfect in every way.

Except for a 'honkin big zit right on the end of her nose.

"And I wish that zit was gone, too!"

Later, she walked downstairs in a white, lacy dress, gracefully… tripping on the hem and falling down the stairs. Her sisters came running at the noise…

And saw a perfect stranger lying, moaning at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey! Who are you!" "It – it's –" "WHO CARES! She's a trespasser! Throw her out the window!"

So, all unknowing, they flung their sister out the window, almost tearing the dress on the sill. _THUD!_ She landed in the rosebushes (fortunately thornless).

She huffily stood, dusting herself off, and started the long walk up to the palace.

She stuck out her thumb and hopped onto a passing carriage which stopped for her, driven by a young man who stared openly at her pretty face. When they got to the palace, he abandoned the carriage and started following her like an abandoned puppy dog.

She ignored him. These things happen.

She ran into the palace. "Oh, Princey, dear!" He ran down the stairs, expecting his mother – and saw instead a beautiful girl, being tailed by a young man with a big, curly moustache and wide puppy-dog eyes.

Blown away by her beauty, he ran to her, and she to him. They promptly fell in love.

Sorta.

Then her stepmother came for court business, and Cinderashes fled – leaving her dirty flip-flops in the Castle shoe rack.

They smelled terrible, and the prince decided that to identify her, they would smell the feet of every woman in the kingdom – although why they didn't put up posters of her, no one would ever know.

They finally reached the hotel where she was staying, and they found her – after the footman was forced to smell her feet and nearly fainted at the stench.

After, of course, she washed her feet.

So the wedding came, and they walked up the aisle – although she tripped several times on her extra-large dress.

No one noticed the slightly acrid, sulfurous smell that weakly permeated the chapel.

They made it to the altar, and the priest went through all of the vows and stuff.

The prince leaned down to kiss his bride – and found himself staring into the face of the most hideous woman he had EVER seen.

Even worse then his Aunt Fifi. Who was his pug dog.

They heard a voice from behind them and everyone turned – to see the Fairy Godmother.

"Sorry, kid, but I've been fired for being so rude to you. So from now on… You're on your own!" She laughed evilly and vanished. For a minute or so, the room was filled with smoke, everyone coughing and choking.

When the smoke cleared, the hideous girl was still there.

"SECURITY!" Cried the angry, disgusted prince. An old man came limping down and started beating her with a cane, chasing her down the aisle.

She tripped over the flower girl, who was still coming down the aisle. Her admirer had apparently fled in horror.

For about a month, she searched for a new home, but all she ever got was old people hitting her with sticks.

Eventually, she went to a chiropractor for her back problem, changed her name, got plastic surgery and fled the country.

No one ever heard from her again.

Except the old people, who continued hitting her with sticks.

Authors Note:

I couldn't have written this chapter without the help of my 2 co-authors, who have codenamed themselves Melodie and Bullfrog. They came up with almost the whole ending – although I adapted it to my purposes.

I have decided to write more of these twisted versions of Fairy Tales. I shall call them the Twisted Tales, so if you liked this, look out for the rest!

So thanks, M&B!

Luna


End file.
